


odds & ends

by littlescallion



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Character Death (probably?), F/M, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, android!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:43:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(the first miracle is that you were born;<br/>the second miracle is the time i spent with you)<br/>Junior is a robot trying to be human, and Jaebum is a boy with too much time in his hands. Their meeting was pure coincidence, but everything seemed to fit into place like pieces of an intricate puzzle - like it was always meant to be.<br/>(Also, JYP is a crazy scientist with a mission)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello mofos o/  
> So... this is something I've been mulling over for months /peeks at notes/ nope, years now. As usual, I have the general picture of the whole story and some of the middle parts but absolutely no idea how to fill in between chapters. Fail.  
> I like this concept a little too much I can't bear to lose it (but I'll probably take this down in a couple days if the idea doesn't come orz)  
> Title is from Supercell ft Hatsune Miku song "Odds&Ends"; this story is basically a mashup of that and Kagamine Rin & Len's "Kokoro x Kiseki"

1\. prologue

 

_So this is how it’s like._

_They spent years trying to make me understand and I finally do._

He smiled, staring up at the dark ceiling.

A faint blue light radiated around him, bathing the room in an eerie glow. The constant beeping sound got louder with each passing second. He blinked – the steady thrumming in his ears was getting slower and fainter, overpowered by the beeps.

 _But perhaps I shouldn’t have understood,_ he thought to himself. _I shouldn’t have wanted to._

The blue light grew dimmer in his eyes and the beeping began to fade, but his thoughts grew louder. More persistent. More urgent.

_I wish I had known better._

He closed his eyes and the thought became the only thing in his mind. That, and a pair of eyes.

A series of quick, repetitive blips echoed somewhere in the empty space.

**_Sending Transmission._ **

**_Searching…_ **

**_Searching…_ **

**_Searching…_ **

**_Transmission successful._ **

And then, all at once, everything suddenly stopped.

 .

 

“What did you say?”

“What?” The ball landed perfectly on Jaebum’s mitt and he stopped throwing, glancing at his friend.

“I received a transmission just now, but the static is too loud. Can you repeat it?”

“Oh, come on.” Jaebum laughed. “Humans don’t transmit, we talk. Did you forget about that?”

“Strange.” Junior frowned. “I really heard a transmission. It’s of somebody speaking.”

“You probably just picked up a stray radio signal.” Jaebum gestured at the tallest building in the complex. “The guys in RADAR must be testing something new.”

“Maybe.” Junior hummed. “But really though, even if their tower is that tall, would the guys actually warn each other about something like this?”

“Why? What did you hear?” Jaebum sat on the grass beside his confused friend. Junior looked puzzled, and it sparked Jaebum’s interest. The former shook his head. “I can’t hear all of it, it’s mostly white noise. But I can pick up one clear phrase.” Junior stared intently at Jaebum, his green eyes glowing softly. “The transmission said ‘Don’t fall.’”

 


	2. 2. curiosity (did not) kill the cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (the first miracle is that you were born;  
> the second miracle is the time i spent with you)  
> Junior is a robot trying to be human, and Jaebum is a boy with too much time in his hands. Their meeting was pure coincidence, but everything seemed to fit into place like pieces of an intricate puzzle - like it was always meant to be.  
> (Also, JYP is a crazy scientist with a mission)

2\. curiosity (did not) kill the cat

 

There was an old saying about how you’ll never know who your next best friend might be. In Jaebum and Junior’s case, they never imagined it to be true.

Jaebum had spent his entire life living with his parents at their small home, right in the middle of the Life Sciences quarter of Advanced Science and Technology Center, South Korea. Being an only child with two renowned scientists as parents, Jaebum never had anyone to play with. His days were spent lazing around in school or hanging out alone in the playgrounds – until one day, he strayed a little too far from home and got lost in another building complex.

Jaebum knew that he’d get in a huge trouble if he got caught – and his parents might also have to suffer the consequences. Some of the technologies currently tested in the organization were classified and often dangerous – and even all scientists who wished to live inside the office complex had to subject to one condition: Don’t stick your nose anywhere outside your department. But as the adventurous and utterly bored thirteen-year-old that he was, Jaebum decided to forget the rule for a while. If he was lucky, he might stumble across some cool projects like life-size Gundam machines. If he was unlucky, well, the worst thing that might happen there was falling into the miniature nuclear reactor or getting incinerated in the factory size burner.

But none of those happened. Instead, Jaebum caught himself staring at another kid.

The kid was leaning against the windowsill, face pressed on the glass as he tried to look at something on his far right. The kid’s face looked weird with the way it was flattened in several spots – right cheek squished up and his eyes nearly disappearing. His eyes. It was the part that intrigued Jaebum the most. He had seen lots of people with different skin, hair, and eye color in the organization, but none of them had the eyes quite like this boy.

His eyes seemed to be glowing in a peculiar shade of green.

Driven by curiosity, Jaebum slowly approached the boy and gently knocked at the window. The boy doesn’t seem surprised or fazed. He opens the window – after Jaebum motioned how to do it a hundred times – and the first thing Jaebum said was

“Why are your eyes green?”

The boy was kind enough to explain – in a totally monotonous way – and Jaebum learned that he had strayed far enough to the Machinery Department and to the backyard of Professor Park Jinyoung’s living quarter. He’d heard a lot about Professor Park – a notorious robotic scientist known to be ‘a genius under all those layers of dumb’. Jaebum watched several of his documentaries at home, with his parents, and they all concluded that Professor Park was really not stupid – only highly eccentric, and no doubt a genius.

He also found out that the boy is, in fact, a robot.

The green glow of his eyes came from the synthetic material designed to mirror the _tapetum lucidum_ in a cat’s eyes. It helped the robot see better relative to human sight – even though the green glow couldn’t be concealed and would raise suspicion immediately. That was also the reason why the boy was never allowed out of the house. The guys in Machinery generally kept to themselves and never cared much about others – and they were a lot less likely to question why Professor Park suddenly had a twelve year old son. A robot, on the other side, would stir much commotion.

“Why did you open the window for me then?” Jaebum asked. “Aren’t you afraid?”

“Afraid; impressed with fear or apprehension.” The boy mumbled. “I don’t understand…”

“I mean, Professor told you to stay inside because he doesn’t want anyone to find out about you, right?” The boy waited two seconds before nodding.

“Now I already know about you. Will that get you in trouble? I might be a spy from the department, for all you know.”

The boy stayed silent for the longest time possible, the glow in his eyes dimming and brightening rapidly. “Trouble; a distressful or dangerous situation. Spy; a person who watches another person’s actions secretly to gain information.” He then shook his head slowly. “You cannot be a spy. You’re an ordinary boy.”

“What do you even know about ordinary boys to conclude that?” Jaebum suppressed a laugh. “Fine, but you’re right. I’m not a spy, just a boy. But getting holed up in that room all day must be pretty boring. I mean, don’t you ever want to go outside?” Jaebum inquired.

The boy stayed silent, again, for a couple seconds. “Want. To wish for or express desire.” He mumbled. “Yes. I want to go outside.”

Jaebum stared in disbelief. “Would you stop with the dictionary recitation already? It’s not exactly annoying, but, you know, it’s pretty unsettling to hear.”

“My vocabulary is limited. Sometimes I don’t know the meanings of words.”

“How come? Don’t you talk with Professor Park?”

“Professor is not home all the time. He has work. And when he’s home, he cannot talk all the time. He has work.”

Jaebum scratched his chin. “You’re right though, they’re all the same. My parents aren’t always home and when they are, they don’t talk a lot either.”

He snapped his fingers and yelled, this time actually making the robot flinch. “I know! You can talk with me!”

“You?” The robot confirmed, sounding unsure. Jaebum nodded enthusiastically. “I have too much time on my hands and I’m bored. You’re not allowed to go anywhere and you don’t have anyone to talk with. I can talk to you about almost anything, teach you new words and other stuff, you won’t have to recite dictionaries anymore!”

“I cannot say yes until Professor says so. But it sounds good.” The robot said, his tone monotonous but Jaebum noticed that the glow in his eyes dimming and gleaming in rhythm as he spoke. Jaebum grinned. “It’s okay, I can come back everyday until Professor says yes. Anyway, do you have a name? Mine’s Im Jaebum.”

“Im Jaebum.” He repeated slowly, each syllable rolling off his tongue with proper tone. Jaebum was astonished at the way he suddenly spoke properly. “Name… Park Jinyoung.”

“No, no, that’s Professor’s name!” Jaebum laughed. “I mean _your_ name. What does Professor call you?”

“Junior.”

Jaebum noticed, one second too late, that the voice answering him was not the robot.

He scrambled off from where he was leaning, on the windowsill, and turned around to see Professor Park Jinyoung behind him. He was fuming.

“Junior, I told you not to open the door or windows to anyone but me.” He scolded the young robot, and then he turned to Jaebum. “And you,” he said. “May I ask what are you doing here? I know who you are, and I also know for a fact that you do not belong here in this area.”

“I’m sorry.” Jaebum looked down. “I got lost.”

“Lost or whatever, it doesn’t give you the rights to coax this kid to open the window for you.” Professor Park spoke sternly. “I won’t report you to the security because your parents are a good friend of mine, but if I ever catch you do it again, I won’t hesitate to get you kicked out of here.”

“Can I – can I come over to play sometimes? I can teach him to speak, I can teach him some basic stuff and…” Jaebum tried to reason, but Professor Park cut him off. “No. You are not allowed to go anywhere near this kid. I will report you.”

“No…”

Professor Park froze, and he turned towards the window very slowly. Jaebum unconsciously followed.

The robot – Junior – was looking down, still expressionless but the glow in his eyes dimmed rapidly until it was almost nonexistent. When he spoke, it was still slightly monotonous, but he was definitely speaking with more intonation than ever before.

“Please don’t tell Im Jaebum to go. I want to speak with Im Jaebum. Im Jaebum promised not to talk about me to anyone. Professor Park can trust Im Jaebum.”

In a moment of surprise, Professor Park dropped the briefcase he was carrying.

“What…?” His voice trembled. “Did you – did you just…?”

“I want something and I know what it means. It’s like when you asked me if I want chicken or beef for dinner and I choose chicken because I will feel happy if I eat chicken. Likewise, I will feel happy if I’m allowed to speak with Im Jaebum.”

Professor Park slouched over, his shoulders trembling slightly, and the next second he started laughing like a madman. “You speak long sentences without reciting! You expressed desire! You told me to _trust_!” His laugh roared. “You _want_ something and you know it!” He wiped the tears at the corners of his eyes, still laughing. “Junior, I always know you are capable.”

He turned around to pick up his briefcase, and right then he noticed that Jaebum was still standing there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He called. “Come on in, curious cat. I owe you something now, and I bet you’d like some explanations for a start.”

Within the span of half an hour he spent lounging in Professor Park’s living room, Jaebum learned everything he could about the small robot boy. He was assembled by Professor Park as a part of his personal mission – to create a robot that could fully function as a human, complete with emotions. He had tried – multiple times – but each time, he always finds something unsatisfying about the robots. Their facial expressions, their pattern of speech, their gait – it was always something small like that. And this current robot was no exception.

“His eyes.” Professor Park proclaimed as he stared at the robot sitting curled on the bean bag.

“His eyes always have this peculiar green glow in it. Anyone who looks at them intently would be able to figure out, in an instant, that he’s not human. I’ve tried so many things to hide it, but nothing works. Iris replacement, additional layer of aqua coating, even one of those sophisticated eye contacts that completely change a person’s eye color – all of them did nothing to hide the green glow in his eyes.”

“Have you tried replacing his eyeballs completely? Surely you have spare parts?” Jaebum inquired. Professor Park sighed. “Yeah, tried that once. He went blind the next day.”

“Oh.” Jaebum fidgeted in his seat. “Then why haven’t you…”

His question stopped in the middle and the rest of it was left unspoken, but it hung in the thick air, echoing in each person’s mind. Professor Park had been brutally honest with him – and Junior – about what he did to the robots that didn’t match his standards. _“I disposed them.” He told Jaebum within the first ten minutes of sitting there. “Sophisticated robots like these cost an arm and a leg to produce but they cost even more to maintain. Rather than spending my money fixing robots that would never work well, I’d much rather redo the work from the beginning. The data from the old robots become the base of a new one, so the old robots may be gone but each of them left as a martyr.”_

“I get your question.” Professor Park muttered after a few more seconds of deep silence. “You’re wondering why I haven’t gotten rid of him already even though his flaw infuriated me.”

The middle-aged man drew a heavy breath, and went to sit on the couch on the other side of the bean bag, opposite of where Jaebum was sitting. He stared at Junior – who, for the whole duration of the discussion, sat there unmoving with his eyes to the wall. Earlier, Professor Park told him to listen to the conversation as much as he could, so he could improve his vocabulary without having to recite a dictionary each time. He had obeyed. Focusing on the glowing green eyes, Professor Park drew another heavy breath and ruffled the robot’s soft synthetic hair affectionately.

“This might sound kind of oxymoronic,” he continued, “but each day, I find myself liking his eyes more and more, almost as much as I despised the weird glow. My only desire in this world now is to finish my perfect creation – a robot with complete emotions. This one had everything and he learned much quicker than any of his predecessors. His only flaw was the glow in his eyes. But for some reasons… his eyes are the part of his entire being that feels the most genuine.”

Jaebum followed Professor Park’s stare and took note of the robot’s facial features as much as he could from the side – his pointed chin, plump lips, sharp nose and high cheekbones, already showing in his young twelve-year-old figure. His gaze went further upwards, stopping under the thick brows and long lashes – right into his glowing green eyes.

“It’s beautiful.” He whispered unconsciously. “His eyes are beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... An update. Uh, yay?  
> Dis a good day for me so I thought why not do something good <3 Let's consider this a birthday gift for Tina even though I'm exactly a week late LMAOOOO hbd gurl <3  
> ((I don't have anything written for the next chapter though so... yeah we'll see))


End file.
